Indestructible
by AnimeWolf101
Summary: Got the idea while watching Wanted for the first time... What happens when all of the grestest anime characters ever come together in one epic adventure? Well, just read it and find out. MAJOR Anime Crossover/Including MY OC!


Indestructible

**Prologue:**

"It's the intruders! Sound the alarm!!"

And so it did. The alarm went off and the seven intruders began running for their very lives.

They had failed yet again. They've failed a mission that was important to them and to their countries. They've failed to assassinate their enemies, especially their one and only enemy of destruction. They have failed to bring down the whole of the Britannian Empire.

They started to run. Run as if their very lives had depended on it. They just ran without a care if anybody else saw them or started shooting at them. What had mattered was that they needed to get away…alive.

Once they were in safe range from the Britannian soldiers, a large, bulky man with red eyes and a X-shaped scar on his forehead ran ahead to run in time with a young girl, who was in the lead, with dark hair, black clothing, and a katana strapped to her back.

"How long do we have to keep doing this, Kira?" the man asked her. "Every time we do this, we end up getting caught! Isn't it about time that we settle down for a while and start bringing in more reinforcements?"

The girl did not answer until they reached a hidden base within the Shinjuku ghetto. "I don't know where you're going with this, Scar," she finally said. "But I can't guarantee a full task force by the end of the month. There has to be a faster way!"

By the time they entered an abandoned household, they went down to the basement where it was three times as big as the house. It was filled with stairways and computers of every kind.

"What about public announcements?" suggested another young man, who look African-American with squinted eyes, a orange shirt with a green vest, and a brain that seemed intelligent, but only in certain times of need. "I know that some people are on our side, so it's worth a shot."

"And expose ourselves to the enemies?" Scar replied with the shake of his head. "No, it's _not _worth it."

"Then we need to search for other rebels in different dimensions," said a lanky looking man with almost-black hair, dark eyes, and wearing only a white shirt and jeans; no socks, no shoes, and no sandals whatsoever were worn. "However, it is risky, so we better be careful."

"I like your thinking, L," Kira replied half-lazily from the long day out. She then yawned before adding, "But it's going to have to wait until first thing tomorrow morning."

"Agreed," said an older-looking fellow, who had grayish hair, round glasses, and was wearing a black overcoat over his black priest uniform. "Shall I dismiss everyone when this place is clean?"

"Do whatever you want, Abel," Kira replied, turning her back and waving her hand absentmindedly as she strolled out the door once more. "I just need to think this through."

Abel then snapped his handgun shut after he cleaned it out and started inspecting the base for any traces of blood, clothing, or any other types of evidence, just in case someone were happen to break in. L followed Abel in case there were any blind spots, but Scar just sighed and followed Kira out the door. Something was not right, and he knew it.

As for the three others men left, the one who spoke earlier, one who also had grayish hair and was wearing a mask, not revealing his identity as a ninja, and a very tall and thin young man with black hair, black clothing, a katana of his own, and very mysterious eyes.

"So…what now?" asked the African American.

"We go home, Brock," replied the dark man. "We are no longer needed for tonight."

"Hagi's right," the ninja added. "The least we can do is stand by and wait for more orders, but until then, we must leave."

Brock sighed heavily and looked down to where Abel and L were before nodding in agreement. "Right," he finally said, turning back to the others. "Well, goodnight Hagi, Kakashi." He nodded farewell to both of them before taking his own leave and headed out the door, also having troubled thoughts about this Rebellion.

_What if…something wrong where if happen? What if…we all die…?_


End file.
